1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to brassiere and torso body garments. More particularly, it relates to an improved brassiere for separation of the pair of breasts, while at the same time maintaining and improving the desired support and appearance of the breasts and improving comfort.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, women have suffered with poor structural design of brassieres that constrict and push together the pair of breasts at the breast bone. This is particularly exaggerated in larger-breasted women and can cause problems with appearance, excess perspiration, and discomfort. To solve these problems, the present invention provides a brassiere of independent front sections spanning the front chest area that produce a separation of breasts leading to reduction in perspiration and improved appearance and comfort. Related prior art has not addressed the issue of breast separation and related benefits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,653 addresses the issue of upper-body perspiration through the creation of absorbent pads. These pads to not comprise a body garment nor a brassiere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,984 addresses the issue of frontal moisture control through the construction of a brassiere with a moisture absorbent material attached to the area between breast cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,284 is constructed of different cups that can be independently sized for a woman with different sized breasts. Each cup and its attached material are entirely independent of each other and are affixed to the body using totally independent straps and are nowhere connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,135 is a brassiere claiming to achieve a greater independence of movement of the different breasts and has a small crossing between the cups at the breast bone area of the chest.